Conventional database management systems provide stored data to client applications upon request. The data may be stored in local disks and/or local volatile memory (e.g., Random Access Memory) in order to enable fast access thereto. Some database management systems are also capable of pulling data from remote (and typically large-scale) data sources. Systems are desired to interact with such remote data sources in order to efficiently provide the remote data to client applications.